Dora Gets Grounded for a Week
Dora Gets Grounded for a Week is the 1st grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "I finally made the opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie VHS from 1996. Real not fake." Dora's mom: "Dora, what are you doing?" Dora: "I finally made the opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie VHS from 1996. Real not fake." Dora's mom: "Let me see." (Dora gets off the computer and Dora's mom sat on a chair. Minutes later she is shocked about what her daughter is doing.) Dora's mom: "Dora, the opening is fake. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie didn't exist until 2004. That's it! You are grounded for a week. But first, I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone." Dora: "Mom, please don't tell him." Dora's mom: "Sorry, Dora. This is very important." Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello, Dylan Priest here. Can I help you?" Dora's mom: "Dora made the opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie VHS from 1996. Real not fake. I told her it was fake!" Dylan Priest: "What?! Dora is so going to get it! I'll be here in less than 10 minutes." Dora's mom: "Alright, goodbye!" minutes later Dora's mom: "Dora, someone's here to see you." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I can't believe you made the opening to The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie. You know that you're not allowed to make fake VHS openings. And I got you something." Dora: "What is it?" Priest gets out a bag of diapers Dora: "Oh no! Not diapers!" Priest puts a diaper on Dora Dora: "Ouch, that hurts! I wish you were both dead." Dora's mom: "Dora, how dare you wish us dead!" Dylan Priest: "That's it! I'm calling the good Warren Cook." Warren Cook: (over the phone) "Hello. The good Warren Cook here. What do you want?" Dylan Priest: "Dora made the opening to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie VHS from 1996. Real not fake. Me and Mrs. Marquez told her it was fake." Warren Cook: (over the phone) "What?! Dora is so going to get it! Thank you! Before I hang up. I'm bringing Slippy V, Anthony Abate, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike." Dylan Priest: "OK, goodbye!" minutes later Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you wished Dylan Priest and your mother dead." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And I heard what you've been putting on YouTube." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I'm mad at you for what you have done." Mrs. Shaw. "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine as well." Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Mr. Dike: "That's right, Dora. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Slippy V: "You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Anthony Abate: "You will be forced to watch TV shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon like Barney, Sesame Street, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, The Wiggles, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Horrid Henry, Danger Mouse, and many more as well." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone." Dora's mom: "Me too. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for tranquility." (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and what I'm forced to watch. Can my life get worse than this?" The End